


Smile

by AutumnWinter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: Cat over hears a conversation and picks up the wrong end of the stick.





	

Cat had always known that her assistant and the hobbit who lived outside her office had been close. Yet she was sure they were just friends. Having been unable to locate her assistant she'd gone to the copy room which was when she heard the voices coming from the storage cupboard.  
It was a well known fact that was where her employees snuck off for private make out sessions. 'Dont tell me to calm down Winn!' she heard a female voice. Winn? Wasnt that the hobbits name. Had he managed to steal her assistants affections? Truth be told Cat was sure the handsome photographer was where Kiera's interests lay.

'I appreciate you.' Winn replied. 'You dont know what it's like working directly with that stuck up ice cold bitch every day.' Cat flinched stopping in her tracks. She'd been taunted, mocked and torn apart in her career that was nothing new. Yet hearing Kiera speak about her that way really hurt. She'd always been extremely fond of the girl. Winn sighed. 'I know she can be difficult but she's not-' 'Dont defend her! You said you were on my side.' her voice rose a little. 'Listen to me Cat Grant is hard faced ice queen she doesnt care about anyone but herself. God she must really need laid you'd think she'd be able to pay for it.' Cat should have threw the door open and fired her on the spot.

Yet the Queen of all Media felt crushed she thought Kiera saw more in her than what people usually could see. Hell she should Cat had exposed herself to the younger woman in some of her most vulnerable moments. Tears stung her eyes and she headed back to her office but she blinked them away. Kara who'd infact been out stopping the latest disaster, a field trip bus going over a bridge, changed out of her supergirl outfit as she entered Cat Co. 'Sorry Ms Grant i had to run to...the- the drugstore to pick up some allergy tablets.' she drew to a halt in her bosses office.  
'Mhhm.' Cat said reading over paper work not bothering to look up. Kara paused but there was no other response. 'Is there anything I can do for you?' she asked. 'Remove yourself from my office Kiera Ive a deadline to meet.' Kara was taken aback this was definitely strange.

Cat Grant could make her life Hell yet over time she'd like to think they'd grown closer. She trusted her and vice versa, her boss had never frozen her out. Kara began to worry. 'Ms Grant,' Kara approached carefully. 'is something wrong? Have I done something?' Cat had froze. 'Why would anything be wrong? Just, take the afternoon off.' she gestured dismissively. 'Take the afternoon off?' Kara stared at her boss like she was the alien. 'Yes. Go, go!' she almost screamed. 'Spend some time with your hobbit.' she added bitterly. Kara blinked as though she'd just been slapped. She made to reply but turned on her heel and left now was obviously not the time.

The superhero had returned to her apartment curling up on the sofa with a bag of potstickers. Kara tried to think what she could had done to offend her boss. An idea came to her if Kara couldnt find out what was wrong maybe Supergirl could. Changing into her hero attire she flew over National city to her bosses penthouse. When she got there she found Cat on the balcony wrapped up in a blanket clutching a glass of cognac. 'Ms Grant?' Super Girl hovered in the air. Cat's eyes darted up briefly. 'What?' she asked dully. 'I came to check on you, you dont seem yourself.' Cat raised an eyebrow. 'Have we been spying Supergirl?'

Kara looked offended. 'I would never-' Cat gave a small smile seeing the look on her face. Kara relaxed realising she wasnt being serious a faint blush on her cheeks. 'Why is it your so upset, is it something I, that Kara did?' she asked awkwardly. Cat rolled her eyes. 'If you must know I over heard my assistants true thoughts on me.' Kara looked more confused than ever. 'I heard the conversation when I was in the copy room. About what a cold bitch I am.' Supergirl landed on the balcony her eyes softened. 'I think your incredible.' she softly. Cat's eyes flashed. 'Obviously "Kiera" disagrees.' she said coldly.

Kara flinched. 'Wait who exactly was this conversation with?' she demanded. 'Toyman junior just before lunch.' Cat thought she had caught her out. 'I wasnt even in the building besides the only person Winn's been having private conversations with is Sioba- oh...you overheard and thought-' Cat blinked. 'Those two are seeing each other?!' Supergirl shrugged awkwardly. 'They seem to like each other.' Cat was quite surprised at first then when she thought over it, it did make sense. 'It wasnt you.' it was more of a statement than a question. Cat begun to smile but tried to hide it. 'I should have known better.' she admitted.

Supergirl observed the Queen of all Media for a moment. 'You really care about what I think, dont you?' she said gently. Cat bristled. 'I dont care what anyone thinks you dont get far in my line of work if you do.' Kara leant down. 'So it wouldnt matter if I told you I think, you're the bravest, most caring, amazing person that Ive ever met?' she challenged and Cat's lips twitched into a smile she couldnt hide. Kara smiled brightly at the reaction. 'And that you could light up this planet when you smile?' Cat tilted her head so she could look at the younger woman properly as she sat her glass down. 'You know how to flatter me.' Kara bit the inside of her cheek nervously. 'It's not flattery if it's truth.' she whispered and kissed her boss gently. Cat returned the kiss running her hand through the long blonde locks.

When they parted Kara stroked the pad of her thumb across Cat's cheek. 'Remind me to throw Siobhan off the balcony tomorrow.'


End file.
